Read 'em and Weep
'''"Read 'em and Weep" '''es el quincuagésimo quinto episodio de Happy Tree Friends y el primero de la tercera temporada. Trama del Episodio Pop y Cub están caminando juntos, hasta que se encuentran con Toothy, quien está vendiendo libros. Cub se encapricha con un libro con un castillo en su portada, pero Pop, luego de ver que en la mesa estaba el signo de dolares ($) (pensando que sería muy caro) no está de acuerdo. Al mirar dentro de una caja con el símbolo de centavos (¢) Pop decide comprarle a Cub un libro con una cara agonizante. Más adelante esa misma noche, Pop lee el libro a Cub, haciendo que las nubes empiecen a girar sobre su casa y que las aves caigan del cielo. Pop cierra la ventana y apaga las luces, dejando a Cub solo en la oscuridad. Un extraño resplandor surge debajo de la cama de Cub y cuando éste mira hacia abajo para ver qué es, es atacado por una fuerza invisible. A la mañana siguiente, Pop hace el desayuno para Cub, que ahora está de color verde y en un estado como zombie. Luego de negarse a comer su desayuno, la cabeza de Cub hace un giro de 360° grados y Cub vomita un líquido verde sobre Pop. Suena el timbre y Pop abre la puerta para ver que era Petunia, vestida como niña exploradora, vendiendo galletas. De repente, un tentáculo se enrolla alrededor de Petunia y la tira fuera de pantalla. Ahora vemos que Cub tiene tentáculos y un pico que sale de su cabeza. Mientras Petunia se aferra a un gabinete bajo el fregadero para tratar de salvar su vida, el monstruo le arranca la cola y la piel de su mitad inferior. Ella logra escapar al área debajo del fregadero. Empieza a llorar por el posible dolor, por el miedo o por ambas razones, pero los tentáculos aparecen a través de la tubería y la agarran otra vez. Los tentáculos intentan arrastrar el cuerpo a través del drenaje del fregadero, aplastándola en el proceso. El cuerpo de Petunia se atasca, por lo que los tentáculos activan el triturador para destrozar su cuerpo, con lo que sus gritos de dolor y miedo llegan a su fin. Mientras el pico comienza a comerse los restos destrozados de Petunia, un Pop asustado hace una llamada telefónica. El timbre suena otra vez y Pop abre la puerta para descubrir que es Lumpy, el exorcista. Inmediatamente es vomitado por Cub. Lumpy empieza a luchar con el monstruo y finalmente logra sacarlo del cuerpo de Cub. Cub vuelve a su color normal. Mira su cuerpo y sonríe alegremente. Desafortunadamente, Pop no se da cuenta que Cub ha sido curado y lo golpea con una pala repetidas veces hasta que queda convertido en un círculo plano de carne. Más tarde, Pop y Lumpy están parados frente a la tumba de Cub, lamentando su muerte. Antes de que termine el episodio, un tentáculo sale de la boca de Lumpy, el cual se pone la mano en la boca. Moraleja "Don't judge a book by it's cover!" (¡No juzgues a un libro por su cubierta!). Heridas #Cub es poseido por el demonio. #Petunia pierde piel de su mitad inferior cuando el monstruo que poseyo a Cub la arranca. #Lumpy contrae la maldicion y es poseido. Muertes #Muchos pájaros mueren luego de que Pop lee el libro maldito. #Petunia es tirada a través del drenaje y es destrozada por un triturador de basura. #Cub es golpeado repetidas veces por Pop con una pala. Errores #Cro-Marmot aparece en los créditos interpretado por Dean Mc Donald, pero él no habla en absoluto y ni siquiera apareció en el episodio (Esto podría haber sido una broma de los creadores, aunque es raro que lo hicieran en un episodio donde no apareciera). #Durante la venta de Toothy hay tres libros de pie hacia arriba en la parte izquierda de la mesa. Cub toma uno de ellos, pero justo antes de Pop mira hacia el símbolo del dólar, vuelven a aparecer los tres libros de pie. #La posición de los cuadros detrás de la cama de Cub cambia varias veces. #Antes de que Lumpy pelee con Cub vemos que no hay ninguna vasija, pero en la siguiente escena aparece una cuando Pop está en pánico. #La piel de la mitad inferior del cuerpo de Petunia es arrancada antes de que ella se escondiera debajo del fregadero, pero la piel está todavía en una de sus piernas y no hay ninguna en su brazo cuando pasa a través del desagüe. #Cuando el cuerpo de Petunia está siendo tirado a través del fregadero de la cocina todavía emite gritos de agonía, a pesar de que su cuerpo está completamente destrozado. Sin embargo, después de activar el triturador ella deja de gritar lo que puede sugerir que su boca de algún modo seguía funcionando antes de eso. #Cuando Pop abre la puerta, la cornamenta de Lumpy se encuentra fuera de la puerta. Después de que Cub vomitara en él, cuando él mira su cuerpo verde su cornamenta atraviesa la pared. #Cuando el Demonio agarra a Petunia, Pop tiene vómito en su sombrero. Sin embargo, después de que aparece el demonio intentando comerse a Petunia, Pop está completamente limpio. #Cuando Pop está leyendo el libro la ventana está cerrada, pero cuando empieza la lluvia de pájaros está abierta. #Cuando Toothy coloca los libros sobre la mesa, sus brazos son extremadamente largos. Además en la siguiente escena no se pueden ver sus pies. #Cuando Cub toma el libro que desea, Toothy desaparece (Aunque se podría haber movido a otro lugar). #Cuando Pop abre la puerta Petunia está fuera de la casa, pero en la siguiente escena aparece dentro de ésta. Curiosidades *Petunia es el primer personaje que pierde la piel de las piernas, el segundo es Lumpy en By The Seat Of Your Pants. *Petunia es el primer personaje en morir en la tercera temporada, además de que tuvo una terrible muerte y se cree que ésta fue su peor muerte. *Este episodio muestra que Pop es un tacaño, ya que se rehúsa a comprar un libro marcado con un signo de dólares y no es capaz de tirar una vasija. *El guión básico y muchos de los elementos del episodio están basados en la película "El Exorcista". *La muerte de Petunia es similar a su muerte en Wingin' It. *A pesar de los numerosos casos de Pop causando la muerte de Cub por su falta de atención, éste es el único episodio de la serie hasta ahora en que Pop mata deliberadamente a Cub. *Éste es uno de los pocos episodios de Internet donde Pop sabe que su hijo murió. *Éste es uno de los episodios donde la cornamenta de Lumpy no cambia de direcciones. *Desde este episodio en adelante, la animación es cambiada para encajar con la animación de la serie de TV. *Ésta es una de las pocas veces donde se ve a Pop sin su sombrero. *Este episodio es uno de los seis episodios en los que un personaje lloró durante su muerte debido al grado de dolor. Los otros son Toothy Eye Candy y Brake the Cycle, Sniffles en Tongue in Cheek, Flaky en Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya! y Lumpy en The Chokes on You. *Éste es uno de los pocos episodios donde Lumpy aparece y no mata a nadie ni muere. *Éste es el primer episodio donde Pop y Cub protagonizan desde Stealing the Spotlight. *Esto hace que el primer episodio de la tercera temporada sea un especial de Halloween. *Éste es el primer episodio de Internet donde los dientes de los personajes se vuelven curvos. *En este episodio es una de las pocas veces que Lumpy hace un buen trabajo en la ocupación que aparece, como exorcista. Vídeo thumb|center|550 px Version Blurb Galería en:Read 'em and Weep Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de Internet Categoría:Episodios Regulares Categoría:Tercera Temporada Categoría:Especiales Categoría:Episodios de Halloween Categoría:Episodios con Blurbs Categoría:Episodios con Remasterización Categoría:Episodios 2007 Categoría:Episodios Sin Muertes Debatibles Categoría:Protagonizado Por Pop Categoría:Protagonizado Por Cub